


Self-Satisfaction

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Master is a selfish lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 126  
> Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 5

Bent over the environmental control panel while the Master pounds into him, hard, the Doctor braces himself with both hands. "Would it kill you to give me a reach-around?"

"No," the Master says airily. Then he groans. His fingers tighten on the Doctor's hips; his thrusts become rougher as he reaches orgasm.

As soon as he comes, he pulls out and sags against the console, wearing nothing but a smirk. "Go ahead, Doctor," he says. "Give us a show."

He's tempted to just walk away and finish himself off in private, but his hand is already moving on his cock.


End file.
